finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slashing Mastery
Skill Tree Sharpen Blade *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will deal more damage with Slashing weapons. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will become more efficient with Slashing weapons, increasing damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Secret Blade *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will have the advantage in combat against any foe that uses a Blunt weapon. *Effect: When using a Slashing weapon against a Blunt Weapon, the Weaponmaster will have 45% + 5% per additional Rank of Armor Penetration against that foe. Spiral Blade *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Sharpen Blade (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster turns in a circle with their blade to hit everything around them. *Effect: Spiral Blade deals damage to each character within weapon Range equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Requires a Slashing Weapon in the main hand to use. Wave Slash * Maximum Rank: 10 * Requirement: Sharpen Blade (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: 3 turns * Description: The Weaponmaster slash in a line with a beam of energy coming out from their blade. * Effect: Wave Slash deals damage to each character in a straight line of 5 cells in front equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank - 1 per subsequent character). Requires a Slashing Weapon in the main hand to use. Crippling Blow * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: Spiral Blade (1) * Type: Passive * Description: Slashing Weapons have a low chance to inflict Bleed on hit. * Effect: When using a Slashing Weapon during a technique or an attack, the Weaponmaster have 5% per Rank to inflict Bleed at the same time. Power Attack * Maximum Rank: 6 * Requirement: Wave Slash (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 2 * Cooldown: 2 turns * Description: The Weaponmaster performs a huge slash with their blade, dealing a more powerful basic attack with a chance of stunning their foe. * Effect: The Weaponmaster deals a basic attack which is stronger by Physical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank) and has 60% chance + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Stun. Requires a Slashing Weapon in the main hand to use. Punishing Blade *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Spiral Blade (4), Crippling Blow (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster slashing attacks will do more damage when the target is under the effect of Bleed. *Effect: When their foe is under the effect of Bleed prior to the attack, the Weaponmaster will increase their damage dealt by Slashing Weapons by Physical Drive * (2 per Rank). En Garde *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Secret Blade (4), Power Attack (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Counter Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: When the Weaponmaster is attacked by a Blunting weapon, they can try to parry the attack. If successful, the foe will be unbalanced next turn, reducing their physical power. *Effect: The Weaponmaster performs a Dexterity roll (1d20 + DEX/5) against their attacking foe that uses a Blunting Weapon. If successful, the attack is parried, nullifying the incoming damage and reducing the attacking foe's Physical Drive by 5 for a turn. Requires a Slashing Weapon in the main hand to use. Floating Blades *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Slashing Mastery Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Range: 2 cells *Description: The Weaponmaster gather their slashing weapons, which float in the air and get launched toward their foe. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will launch their main weapon + 1 Slashing Weapon per Rank towards any foe within Range, dealing damage equal to each respective weapon strength. Any additional weapon must be carried or at most 1 cell away from the user in order to be launched. Requires a Slashing Weapon in the main hand to use.